Congestive heart failure is a complex clinical syndrome often manifested by shortness of breath and fatigue. Because overt heart failure is characterized by activation of the renin-angiotensin system, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors are being used in congestive failure. Despite clinical trials showing efficacy of ACE inhibitors, mortality in congestive failure patients is still very high. The current study is designed to assess the utility of Valsartan, an orally active agent.